1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays, and in particular to electromagnetic flat relays having the operative components of the relay disposed in the hollow interior of the coil spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic flat relays are known, for example, from German Auslegeschrift 16 39 417 and German Offenlegungsschrift 25 02 078. Such flat relays have a hollow central portion in the interior of the coil spool in which is disposed a contact carrier consisting of insulating material which, in addition to the contact elements, also carries the operative magnetic components and is axially inserted into the coil spool. A plastic carrier of this type because of space limitations does not have a large cross-section and thus presents the problem that the operative magnetic components and the contact elements which are secured to the carrier exhibit relatively unstable tolerance values between the components. Even if the contacts are accurately adjusted as to position before insertion of the carrier in the coil spool, twisting and other distortions of the carrier may still occur following insertion as a result of the poor mechanical stability of the plastic carrier so that the adjusted values change by an unknown amount.